


things you said

by sherlocksbuttonhole (daleksanddetectives)



Series: Tumblr Posts & Prompts [9]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Broken Bones, Established Relationship, Hiking, M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV First Person, Rescue, Skype, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleksanddetectives/pseuds/sherlocksbuttonhole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>• things you said while we were driving <br/>• things you said with too many miles between us <br/>• things you said when we were on top of the world</p><p>x3 unrelated drabbles written for a tumblr ask box prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. things you said while we were driving

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for prompts from thatssocharlyvonkarma.
> 
> I've tried a different writing style for this so I hope it reads okay!

You don’t say much when we’re travelling back to London. 

I have a black eye, a bloody shirt, some cracked ribs, and a broken arm that I’m holding tight against myself. I barely let you touch me when you arrived with the cavalry to get me out of that grungy pit of a basement. Admittedly, I was happier than I had been in days when you said you would drive me back yourself. Halfway down the M1 I realise we haven’t said a word and while I’m grateful for our comfortable silences, I know it can’t last. 

“Galahad,” you start. You stop and purse your lips, “Eggsy.” 

I don’t reply. 

“You need to stop taking so many risks.”

“Why not? Got the job done, din’t it?”

You sigh. 

“And yet you were still kidnapped. You need to remember you have people who care about you at home. You can’t continue to be so reckless.” 

You pause as you take a slip road and roundabout. 

“For your mum and little Daisy, Eggsy. Please come home in one piece. They worry about you so much. Your mother especially.”

I clutch my arm a little tighter and glare out the window. 

“If not for them, stop taking dangerous chances for me. I don’t know what I’d do if you came back in a body bag.”

I turn at that and though your face barely gives me the slightest hint of what you mean, your voice tells me the rest.

“Thank you, Harry. For comin’ to find me.”

“Just, be careful. Okay?”

“Yeah. I’ll try.”

I see you glance at me from the corner of your eye, “that’s all I ask. Knowing you’ll be trying will be enough, Eggsy.”


	2. things you said with too many miles between us

Being super secret spies means we spend a lot of time apart. But since you learned how to Skype that time has become a lot more bearable. (I do wish you would pick up faster though).

“’ow’s Moscow treatin’ ya?”

“It’s alright. Bit chilly this time of year.”

You’re in one of those white hotel dressing gowns and your hair is all mussed up. It’s one of my favourite looks on you, this. Second only to when I wake up before you on a morning and the sun is at just the right angle to highlight your face.

“I miss you. The house is too big with just me and JB rattling around.”

Your eyes soften slightly, “I miss you too, Eggsy. I’ll be back soon, and when I am I’ll take you out to a restaurant of your choosing.”

I feel myself grin, “that would be nice. Then I get you all to myself for a few days, yeah?”

“Of course.” 

You glance down at your watch.

“Four days, Eggsy. It’s not long and I’ll see you then.”

I nod, “four days. I’ll meet you at HQ.”

“Excellent,” you smile, “I love you. See you soon.”

“Love you too, Harry. Bring me back some good alcohol.”

You chuckle as you click the disconnect button. The screen goes blank.

Four days.


	3. things you said when we were on top of the world

“What’re we doin’ up here?”  

I’m gasping and sweating. You’re barely ruffled. Hair and clothes still perfect and your breathing even, I bet we look like a right pair. 

“I mean, the view is nice an’ all, but if I’m hiking up a mountain I at least want an ice cream shop at the top, yeah?”

“I would have thought this would be nothing for you, going by how easily you bounce around Kingsman’s gym.”

“Yeah, short bursts of energy. Continuous, not so good.” 

You chuckle and point to a big, flat rock.

“Let’s sit down so you can catch your breath.”

We sit beside each other and you put your arm around my shoulders and kiss my cheek. It’s nice. Leaning against you and looking down on the world like this. I wasn’t sure about this hiking thing, I’ve never been one for the countryside, but the way your eyes lit up when I said I’d come with you is making the exhaustion worth it.

“That took more out of ya than you’re letting on didn’t it?” Your thumb is making little circles on my shoulder.

“What do you mean?” 

I look back and up at you, “I can practically feel ya heart thumping against my back. You alright?”

You clear your throat.

“I’m fine. I just wanted to tell you, Eggsy, while we're alone up here, how much you mean to me. How much I love and adore you."

I'm not entirely sure where you’re going with this so I look up and smile at you, “I love you too, Harry.”

You smile, "I'm so proud of you and the person you've become. Even the person you've helped me become, after staying with me while I was in hospital for so long."

The next words that come out of your mouth are the last ones I expect.

“Eggsy, will you marry me?”

I know how much you hate repeating yourself but I can’t help the “You what?” that slips out.

You sigh and I start to worry I've said the wrong thing, but you put your hand in your pocket and hold the contents in front of me. It’s a small velvety box holding a plain silver ring that glints in the sun. 

I feel my eyes prickle but blink the tears I know are there away. I throw my arms around you and nod. Of course you would walk me up here just so you could propose. 

Romantic git.

**Author's Note:**

> Come prompt me on my [tumblr](http://sherlocksbuttonhole.tumblr.com).


End file.
